Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When a user utilizes a wireless communication device, electromagnetic (EM) waves are used as carriers of information between a base station and the wireless communication device. In many cases, radiation emanating from EM waves may cover people around the wireless communication device, which may cause harm to the health of the people. Further, with regard to performance, as the people within the radiation range of the wireless communication device may absorb significant portions of the EM waves, performance of the wireless communication device may be compromised.